


As You Wish

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Omega Hannibal decides it's time to seduce Will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on my phone at work. Thought I'd share! Hope you enjoy!  
> I can't decide if I want to make it a series or just finish it after Hannibal completes his goal :p  
> https://twitter.com/grantairesbiga1

"Are you purring?" Will was sitting across from him, in there usual chairs. His eyes were wide. The purring was soft and out of place of the conversation, they were having about the most recent murder Jack had put Will on. Neither of them had really spoken of their secondary genders.  It was polite in today's society to ask or talk about it. Especially between two grown men. Hannibal was far from ashamed of it, he used his omeganess to bend people to his will in any way he can. It's probably the main reason nobody had caught him, because omegas didn't kill. It wasn't heard of. 

But purring in front of somebody wasn't his usual.  He was used his soft voice to tempt Alphas and soothe other Omegas. But purring was a very specific thing, you could not force it. You had to be fully comfortable in front of someone to purr in front of them. As an omega, a proud strong omega. Scarily independent. Purring in front of somebody felt shameful. On top of that Will was an alpha. An alpha he was supposed to know at a professional level, at least on the outside. 

On a different level, he was supposed to be somebody WIll could depend on. The purring could be seen as a weakness. If only he could get it to stop. He was supposed to be a strong figure to him. Will being an alpha had affected him more as he felt his personal attachment to Will continued to increase. 

Purring wasn't something omegas could control. It just happened when you were comfortable. Which means it wasn't his fault, but still showed to much of himself to Will. It showed his attachment to him. 

Will was tense in the seat across from him eyes tracking Hannibals face like he could read the answer there. 

"My apologies Will. This is completely unprofessional of me. " he could still feel a small rumble in the back of his throat that he was having problems controlling. The purring continued and he felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable. Maybe he was just closer to heat than he thought he was. 

"It's not your fault. It's uncontrollable, right? It's just... I've never had an omega be comfortable enough in front of me to purr. "His face was slightly red, his pupils looked blown.  Rubbing his hands over the scruff on his face he goes to stand up. "Maybe I should go." His eyes trail over Hannibal's face again and Hannibal notices the hungry look on his face. Will stands up and his eyes downcast.  Hannibals looks at his hands. Large and masculine. Will might be shorter than him, but he still bleeds masculinity as any Alpha would. Will standing up in front of him gave him the urge to kneel in front of him.

"You don't have to leave Will. Unless I am making you uncomfortable"

Will shrugs nervously and shakes his head. "It's not you that I'm worried about honestly." Will was beautiful when he was nervous. He was always beautiful to Hannibal. The nervous way he made eye contact with others. Recently the confident way that he made eye contact with Hannibal. How much he trusted Hannibal. 

Hannibal had the urge to eat him  _ alive _ . To drain him of all of his trust. 

But with the way, he was reacting to Hannibal as an omega. Maybe he didn't have to eat him. Maybe he could consume him in a different way. Maybe he could keep him forever. The urge to be mated with Will crawled into his mind. 

"Have you ever been with an omega Will?" his voice was soft, he slowly softened the way he was sitting. Will looks up, panicked eyes making eye contact. 

"Do I look like I've ever been with an omega?" He looked annoyed but his eyes were still trained on Hannibal. “I’ve never even dated one. All of my past relationships have been with Betas.”

“I didn’t know that.” He stands up, purposefully softening his face. He takes a step closer to Will. Who freezes but doesn’t step away. 

Hannibal feels a warmth spread across his skin, Will can obviously smell it from the way he reacts. His hand comes up like he’s going to grab him but stops himself. Hannibal’s heat wasn’t due. But apparently, his body decided that with Will in the room with him it was the best time to come early. 

“I should go.” Will’s hands' clinch. Hannibal drinks in the tense line of his body. 

“This is my fault. I didn’t realize my heat was starting. We should reschedule.” Will doesn’t move from the spot he was standing. 

He suddenly nods and all but runs out of the room. His bag sits on the floor forgotten in his haste to leave. 

Dear Will would need his bag back. 


	2. Chapter 2

His heat took a full two days to start.  He took a full week off. His patients were overly understanding and he had a few sessions through phone calls. He spent the morning after stuffing himself full of his favorite food staring at Will’s bag. He had gone through it earlier, taking a shirt out. Then he hides the bag from it, trying to get his mind to think of something other than Will. 

It was mostly a work bag but he did find a shirt in it. Holding up to his mouth, he had walked around the house cleaning trying to distract himself. He refused to think of it as nesting. Because he had never done that before, he really wasn’t that kind of Omega. Or he wasn’t supposed to be, but the shirt he had to reach every moment of the past two days. 

He had spent the last two days going between being heat crazed and knotting himself with his favorite toys. He still wasn’t out of control, keeping himself feed with the meat he had in the fridge. He kept his house clean and himself.  He tried to plan out how he was going to get himself to Will’s house. What he planned to do when he got there. But honestly, his body didn’t seem to be able to just let him leave his house. He felt nervous about the idea of leaving but still wanted Will. He guessed his instincts wanted Will to come to him. But after the way that he had left his office a few days prior, he doubted that the man would be anywhere near him. Probably mostly out of fear of losing control. 

He goes to his kitchen, planning to make himself a hearty snack as he waits for another wave of heat to hit him. In age, the soaking the bed and masturbating for hours has slowed down. The introduction to an Alpha in his life has made a focus during his heat, but he could still stay in control like he always had. The alpha not being around made him feel uneasy. 

He had honestly thought that he was reaching the end of his heats. It was a little early, being in his 40’s. But his heats came maybe 3 times a year, which usually meant they would slow and stop. He had accepted it because he had never shared his heat with anybody anyway. He had never shown that side of himself to anybody, and nobody had never deserved to see that side of him. 

Than why. Why did he want to spend it with Will? He could feel himself get wetter just thinking about Will. He was going to have to figure out what he was feeling and what his body was feeling before he could let himself be anywhere near Will. He couldn’t let himself in a situation he didn’t have full control over. 

~~~

He was sitting in his home office. He had paper in front of him, a detailed picture of Will’s face slowly making itself known on the paper. He had a toy in him, pressing against his prostate very purposefully making him shift and groan to himself. He was trying to stay in some form of control so he refused to spend his whole week off masturbating like some just presented omega. 

He had a small bowl of his favorite chocolate covered strawberries. He was in the middle of slowly eating one when there was a loud knock on his door. He freezes. Nobody had called him, and nobody he keeps friends with would knock on his door without calling him first. Except for one person. His whole body freezes and he has to force himself to relax.  

It was Will. He walks over to the door, taking a deep breath and stares at the door. He could not open it. He was sure Will would respect that. Even if he did kind of wanted him to break in and take him. 

Sighing to himself, closing his eyes he opened the door. As soon as the door is opened Will pushes his way through it. Opening his eyes Hannibal can see that Will’s nose is flared and he’s pushed the door closed behind him. 

Hannibal takes a step back because Will’s smell incases him in a way he wasn’t ready for. Will follows him step for a step back until they hit a wall. He hears something fall but he doesn’t have time to focus on it as Will’s mouth and nose are pressed directly to his neck. Hannibal lets out a keening sound his hands scrambling for something to grab going from Will’s shoulders down to his waist clenching onto his shirt. Will mouths right at his neck were a mating mark would go, and Hannibal’s body relaxes. The toy inside of his brushes against his prostrate harshly making him groan aloud and grind his hips up into Will. 

“Poor Omega, having to pleasure yourself.” Will’s voice soothes him in just the right way making him purr. Will’s hands move down to his ass massaging his cheeks in just the right way to make the toy move. 

“Will…”His voice is desperate, and his heat had spiked it to the point where he can feel his wetness soaking through his pants. He was sure Will could feel it and was about to start begging for him to do something when he backed away. 

Will’s pupils were blown and Hannibal could see his large, very alpha erection through his ill-fitting jeans. 

“This isn’t why I came over here. I just came to check on you I swear. I didn’t attend to…”Will trails off, his eyes unable to leave Hannibal’s. He looked like he wanted to eat him alive, and Hannibal had a sudden realization. 

He didn’t want to eat Will alive. He wanted Will to consume him. To want to consume him.

“Please. Will.” Getting down on his knees, Hannibal crawls over to Will. Rubbing himself on the dick he has found himself constantly thinking about for the past few days. He mouths at it through his pants, as though to distract will as he unbuttons them. Will had all but froze looking down at Hannibal with a dark want in his eyes. “I need you. I have done nothing but think of you. Please. Make me yours. Knot me.”

“How you talk so much in heat… Where’s the bedroom?”He drags Hannibal up to standing position, manhandling him into his bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into the bedroom was a blur for Hannibal. He had his underwear still on and he could feel himself soaking through them. Will wasn’t in the bed, and Hannibal started making panicked whining sounds trying to stand up to find his Alpha. 

He heard Will tut from the bathroom that extends from the bedroom.  He sits a pile of towels at the end of the bed and sits a cool rag on his brow. Hannibal grabs his hand and holds it with the rag on the forehead. Will sighs and sits on the bed next to him. Hannibal opens his eyes to stare up at him, to begin with wondering why he wasn’t doing anything. He could still smell how turned on he was. Will was watching him with soft eyes, a look that Hannibal had never seen on him before. 

“You planned this didn’t you Hannibal. You saw how I reacted the other day and you planned this.” His face has the same soft look, but now it is a hint of heartbreak that Hannibal found a strange thrill in. Being thrilled with being able to cause that kind of feeling in the Alpha. He lets out a soft purr in the back of his throat. His hands grab at Will’s trying to pull him closer to him. He wanted his scent all of him, wanted Will to force himself inside him and knot him until he couldn’t see straight. Or think. 

Will’s hand pets through his hair and hums back agreeable to his purrs. He was willing to be his Alpha and Hannibal's mind it slowly focusing on that and nothing else. He tries to force the conversation out, trying to stick to the connection he knows is between his and Will’s mind. 

“I didn’t realize. That you shared my feelings. Until that day in the office. I didn’t realize my own feelings.”  He was more honest than he planned to be. Which really shows him how far he was in heat. Will moves, pressing his legs apart and sets himself between them. 

“You are a manipulative person Hannibal.” Hannibal pushes his hips up begging for Will’s touch. Will’s hands are strong and warm as he strokes his inner thigh. “ A manipulative omega, do you think you deserve this? Do you deserve my knot?” 

Hannibal whines and grinds his hips down trying to find Will. Will stays out of reach making Hannibal groan loudly displeased at him. 

"You deserve the torture, don't you? I could tease you for hours and deny you any kind of peace." Will leans down to bite at a hipbone sucking harshly at the skin to mark him. 

"Please Will." He lets a whine, that makes him growl back at him. Hannibal goes completely still at the growl and looks up Will feeling dazed. He wants him to bite his neck to mark him, and he was sure he could if his mind wasn't so thick with heat. 

Will goes to work biting and sucking at his thighs. Hannibal gets louder and more demanding with every touch. He was sure he had soaked through the bed by this point. He could feel his hole opening and closing. He clenched on nothing, and he felt hot tears going down his face. He was loudly whining, he would be embarrassed if he could do anything else. 

“Shh Shh… baby calm down. I’m right here.” Hannibal opens his eyes, Will’s hands were on his face. He was nude, but Hannibal wasn’t able to remember when he got nude. He would regret that later. Wanting really to get to see Will in nudity, to see him weak and vulnerable. Will was looming over him, and he could feel his erection against his inner thigh. 

“Please. Will. Please” He has tears streaming down his face and his hands move to grab any part of Will he could grab. He was fully sobbing at this point, and Will was kissing the tears away. When he started to push into him Hannibal lets out a small sound that was almost a scream. He could feel his greedy hole trying to suck Will inside of him. So clenched down that Hannibal was almost surprised that Will could push his way inside. 

Will growls at him nipping at his chin.  Hannibal starts to beg, begging for the bite, begging for a knot. He wants to be mated. Wants to belong to Will. Wants Will to belong to him. The pleasure of when Will is fully seated him. 

“Please Will. Please. Bond me. Knot me.” He repeats this like it is a pray. He clenched Will trying to hurry his knot. 

“Baby. Hannibal.” His hands went down strong, gripping his hips to drive Hannibal back on him. Hannibal shoved his hips back on Will, clenching on him and whining when Will doesn’t knot. He doesn’t understand how he couldn’t.  An omega in heat, most Alpha’s wouldn’t be able to control themselves. But Will surprised him as always seemed to. 

Hannibal’s brain was trying to come up with a way to get Will to knot him. Anything to make him breed him. 

“Please Will. I need you. Breed me.” Will’s eyes were closed and he was fucking into Hannibal so hard he could hear the thudding of the bed against the wall. He could feel Will’s knot forming and he wraps both his arms around Will. Presses his face into his neck. His legs were wrapped around his hips holding him in place. Will presses his mouth to his neck but doesn’t bite down. Hannibal cums so hard he feels like he is floating. 

He doesn’t think anything, does nothing but feel until he feels Will soften. His heat would rear it’s head again soon. But he had a moment to breathe as Will slowly pulls out. He can feel his cum dripping out of his hole and he moans clenching trying to keep it inside of him. 

Will lays down on top of him. Hannibal smiles and he pushes the curls out of Will’s face. Will takes a deep breath scenting his throat.

“If you want to mate with me, you have to tell me the truth, Hannibal. I will leave.” Hannibal closes his eyes. 

“I’m the..” he trails off, for the first time in his life he felt a nervousness start in his chest. 

“The Chesapeake Reaper. Yes.” Will starts kissing his throat. His heat was starting up again and he could feel himself starting to get wet again.  He expects Will to leave, his hands clenching his hair for a few seconds. 

“Will…” 

“It’s okay. Shh.. baby, it’s okay.” Will’s teeth slowly press into his neck. Hannibal goes rigid on instinct, his mind is racing. When Will’s teeth hit the point they need to for mating Hannibal feels tears start in his eyes again. Will sits back, blood on his teeth. 

“Will..” He’s crying full on, spreading his legs wanting to be as close to him as possible. Underneath the weight of his heat slowly respreading across his skin he felt like this was a start to his life. That everything before was fake, but now he has his Alpha and his life can start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this. I hope you really enjoy this!   
> You can find me at @grantairesbiga1 on twitter!


End file.
